Religion and spirituality play important roles in the lives of many people around the world. Typically, however, any individual's religious/spiritual community is largely centered where they live. Especially in the cases of rural regions, communities of even dominant religions can be quite small, and members of less dominant religions can feel isolated from their respective religious communities. In addition and unfortunately, a number of religions have longstanding intolerance for other religions. However, such intolerance is often based on historical events caused by human misjudgment and subsequent misunderstanding or lack of knowledge of one religion by members of another religion.